The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy, herbaceous, hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘My Valentine’ hybridized by Kevin A. Hurd in the summer of 2007 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled #07-57-07, is from a cross between the proprietary hybrid #04-17-13 (not patented) (female pod parent) times the proprietary hybrid #05-255-08 (not patented) (male pollen parent). Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including the species: moscheutos, coccineus and laevis. Hibiscus ‘My Valentine’ was first asexually propagated in 2009 by both stem cuttings and sterile tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.